Ngambek
by Sadhvi72
Summary: [HUNKAI FF] Hanya cerita tentang Jongin yang tak mau ditinggal pergi oleh kekasih tampan nya Oh Sehun. Cerita terinspirasi dari berita Suho dan Sehun yang pergi ke paris. Top!sehun bott!jongin.


NGAMBEK  
PAIR : HUNKAI  
CAST : Kim Jongin Oh Sehun  
Support cast : member EXO  
Rate : T  
Semua yang ada dalam cerita hanya milik tuhan dan orangtua mereka. Tapi kalo bisa Jongin milik saya. Haha

Cek this out

.

.

.

Terlihat sepasang kekasih member EXO itu sedang berada di sebuah kamar, namja yang memiliki kulit putih, rahang tegas dan sorot mata Yang tajam atau kita sebut Oh Sehun sedang membereskan peralatan nya. Seperti memasukkan baju-baju nya ke dalam koper dan juga memasukkan beberapa aksesoris kedalam nya.

Sedangkan namja yang satu nya Kim Jongin pemuda yang memiliki kulit tan hidung mungil dan mata sayu itu terlihat sedang menyilangkan kedua tangan nya di dada serta mulut yang maju beberapa senti sambil mengerutu menghadap ke pintu tak mau melihat ke arah Sehun di belakang nya.

"Sebaiknya kau bantu aku baby"

Perintah sehun, karena sedari tadi Jongin tetap mengalihkan pandangan nya ke pintu dan tidak membantu nya.

"Tak mau" balas nya cuek.

Sehun menghentikan acara berberes nya saat mendengar jawaban Jongin.

"Hei kau masih marah hm?" tanya nya dengan lembut sembari menghampiri Jongin yang duduk di tepi ranjang nya.

"fikir saja sendiri" jawab nya lagi dengan ketus.

Hei ayolah, kau seperti anak kecil yang tidak di belikan mainan oleh orang tua mu Jongin.

"Kan tadi sudah aku jelaskan By" kata sehun berusaha bersabar menghadapi baby bear nya ini.

"tapi tetap saja"

Sehun lalu memegang pundak jongin dan membalikkan badan nya agar menghadap ke arah sehun. Iapun membingkai wajah jongin yang masih cemberut.

"Jangan seperti ini terus okey, apalagi memajukan bibirmu seperti ini"

Cup

Sehun mengecup bibir Jongin sekilas lalu tersenyum saat melihat rona samar pada pipinya kekasihnya ini.

"Kau tau kan aku pergi ke paris bukan untuk bermain?" tanya sehun lembut.

Dan Jongin hanya menganggukan kepalanya sebagai Jawaban.

Ya Sehun dan Junmyeon atau kita panggil saja Suho akan pergi ke paris untuk melakukan pemotretan dan juga menghadiri acara fashion show.

"Nah itu kau tau, kenapa masih marah?" tanya nya lagi.

"Uh aku tau kau pasti suka kan pergi ke acara fashion show itu untuk melihat wanita-wanita seksi. Aku tau itu sehun! Aku tau aku tak sep-"

Cup

Sehun mengecup bibir Jongin sedikit lebih lama, karena sungguh ia tak mau mendengarkan tuduhan yang Jongin berikan. Karena itu semua tidak benar.

Setelah beberapa detik barulah sehun melepaskan kecupan itu dan memandang tepat ke arah mata Jongin.

"Hei By, apa yang kau katakan. Itu semua tidak benar, aku kesana karena memang Aku yang ditunjuk oleh mereka untuk pergi. Aku tak tertarik dengan penampilan mereka. Lagipula menurutku orang yang paling seksi itu hanya dirimu Oh Jongin" jelas nya dengan panjang lebar, untuk meyakinkan kekasih beruang nya ini.

Lagi-lagi Jongin merasakan panas di sekitar wajahnya saat mendengar penjelasan dari kekasih tampan nya ini, jadi yang ia bisa lakukan hanya menundukkan wajahnya agar tak terlihat oleh sehun.

"sudah kan? Kau tak marah lagi?"

Jongin langsung mendongak kan kepalanya menatap wajah sehun yang berada didepan nya.

"Tapi siapa yang akan menemaniku saat syuting kalau kau pergi?"

Mata Jongin menyiratkan kesedihan, dan itu membuat sehun juga ikut sedih. Sebenarnya Ia juga tak mau pergi, karena tak ada yang menemani Jongin saat syuting selain dirinya.

Mungkin fans akan berfikiran bahwa Jongin pasti hanya pergi bersama dengan manager nya, tetapi nyata nya itu semua salah. Sehun selalu menemani Jongin syuting, selalu menemani nya mengobrol mengenai bagaimana mengekspresikan sesuatu saat syuting.

Tapi fans tidak tau semua itu, karena Sehun hanya akan menunggu di mobil ataupun di ruang makeup dan tunggu. Ia dan Jongin tak mau fans mereka tau mengenai hubungan mereka.

Karena itu akan membahayakan Group dan juga bagi SM sendiri.

"tenang saja, aku kan hanya sebentar"

Sehun mencoba untuk menenangkan Jongin _nya._ Jongin tidak membalas ucapan Sehun ia hanya memandangi wajah datar tapi tampan kekasihnya itu.

Hingga kurang lebih satu menit berlalu akhirnya ia menganggukkan kepalanya tanda setuju. Sehun yang melihat itu akhirnya tersenyum.

"Jja, sekarang bantu aku untuk menyiapkan pakaian Ne?"

Jongin tiba-tiba perlahan menjauhkan tubuhnya dari sehun dan...

"Aku mau menonton saja" ia berbicara sambil berlari untuk keluar dari kamar itu.

"Yak! Kim Jonginnn" panggil sehun.

Tetapi Jongin tidak menggubris panggilan Sehun dan tetap berlari menuju ruang TV.

HUNKAI

Sebelum keberangkatan Sehun dan Suho ke bandara incheon, tampak sehun masih di kamar untuk mengecek lagi barang bawaan nya takut nanti ada yang tertinggal. Setelah memastikan semua sudah lengkap ia pun keluar kamar menemui member lain yang berkumpul di ruang tamu.

"Apakah sudah selesai, Sehun?" tanya Jongdae saat melihat sehun keluar dari kamar sembari membawa koper dan tasnya.

"Ne hyung, sudah"

"Kalau begitu kalian hati-hati lah di jalan" nasihat member tertua EXO itu, Xiumin.

"Ne hyung, kami akan berhati-hati dan juga menjaga maknae kita ini"

Ucap suho sambil bercanda. Sedangkan Sehun sendiri hanya menampakkan wajah datarnya saat mendengar ucapan Suho.

"Jangan seperti itu hyung, nanti dia menangis" ucap baekhyun menimpali Suho.

"Ah baek, jangan keras-keras nanti orang nya dengar" Ucap Chanyeol yang malah suaranya terdengar lebih keras dari Baekhyun.

"Hyung, kalian tak capek ya mengejekku terus?" tanya Sehun jengah.

"Tidak sama sekali, malah Kami suka" ucap Baekhyun lagi.

Dan lagi-lagi sehun tak menjawab mereka dan memasang wajah flat nya. Lalu matanya beralih menatap Beruang manis nya yang sedari tadi hanya diam. Lalu menghampiri nya.

"By, aku berangkat ya?" pamitnya pada Jongin lalu menampakkan senyumnya, berbanding terbalik sekali saat berbicara dengan para Hyung yang lain.

"Hmm.. Sehun aku ikut mengantar kalian ya ke bandara" pinta nya.

"Bukankah kau ada syuting lagi, By?" tanya nya heran, pasal nya seingat nya jongin memiliki jadwal syuting nanti sore.

"Tak apa terlambat, aku ingin mengantar mu" Ucap nya lagi.

Sehun tersenyum mendengar penjelasan dari Jongin, ia lalu mengusap rambut Jongin lalu membingkai wajah nya.

"Dengar By, nanti kalau dirimu kena marah bagaimana? Kau tak mau kan?" tanya nya lembut.

Jongin menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Nah, makanya kau disini saja ya? Aku berjanji hanya sebentar disana"

"Janji?" tanya nya sambil menunjukkan jari kelingking nya.

Sehun tersenyum lalu menautkan jari kelingking mereka, pinky promise.

"Aku janji sayang"

Jongin tersenyum dan langsung memeluk sehun erat.

"Bisakah kita berangkat Sekarang Sehun?" tanya sehun menyuarakan yang ingin dikatakan member lain, karena merasa iri melihat interaksi antara mereka.

Sehun lalu melepaskan pelukan nya dan memandang wajah Jongin lagi.

"Oke sekarang aku berangkat ya?"

Jongin tersenyum dan menganggukkan kepalanya. Sehun ikut tersenyum dan mengecup bibir jongin dua kali. Uh jongin dapat merasakan rasa panas dipipi nya.

"Ekhem..Ekhem"

Para Hyung yang lain langsung berdehem agar acara romantis mereka berakhir. Kalau tidak Suho dan Sehun bisa ketinggalan pesawat.

HUNKAI

Jongin terlihat sedang berbaring diatas ranjang nya dengan bosan. Hari ini Ia sedang tak ada jadwal syuting. Dan sudah 2 hari Sehun berada di paris.

Sebenarnya Sehun tak pernah ketinggalan untuk memberi kabar pada Jongin, tetapi tetap saja Jongin takut jika sehun melirik orang lain disana. Siapa tau kan.

Ah karena mengingat sehun ia jadi ingat bahwa hari ini merupakan hari dimana acara itu diselenggarakan. Jongin buru-buru mengambil handphone nya di meja nakas sebelah ranjang nya.

Ia mulai membuka aplikasi instagram di handhpone berwarna soft pink nya itu.

Instagram? Ya Jongin mempunyai aplikasi Instagram yang tidak diketahui fans, ia membuat account instagram hanya untuk mengecek perkembangan dari para fans dan juga tentunya untuk melihat kekasihnya di media sosial.

Jongin pun mulai melihat-lihat hasil postingan para fans, dan mata nya berbinar saat melihat tampilan Sehun di acara tersebut.

"Uh kekasih nini tampan sekali" ucap nya berbangga hati.

Sehun memang terlihat tampan dengan setelan semi-formal nya. Menggunakan celana kain berwarna abu-abu di sandingkan dengan jaket kulit berwarna hitam dan juga dipadukan dengan kaos berwarna hitam. Uh tampan sekali! Lol

Iapun melihat-lihat lagi postingan yang lain.

"Wah Sehun terpilih menjadi pakaian pria terbaik" ucap nya sambil tersenyum-senyum sendiri.

Jongin terus melihat-lihat postingan dari fans lain, ia menemukan sebuah postingan video. Tanpa berlama-lama Jongin pun memutar video tersebut. Senyum yang tadi terpasang diwajah Jongin langsung menghilang tergantikan dengan wajah yang menunjukkan raut marah nya.

Bagaimana ia tak marah, di dalam video itu Sehun terlihat berfoto bersama dengan wanita berambut pendek yang tidak Jongin ketahui, Muka Jongin semakin bertambah merah menahan marah saat melihat lanjutan video tersebut yang dimana Sehun tersenyum dan tertawa dengan wanita itu. Ia tak bisa menahan lagi..

"Awas kau OHH SSEEHHUNNNNN"

 **END**

 **Wuahh... Apa ini?**

 **Maaf karena judul kayak gitu, soalnya bingung mau ngasih judul yang kayak gimana.**

 **Aku buat ini karena kemarin ada guest yang request. Tapi maaf ya kalo jelek, maklum masih abal-abal. Hehehe**

 **Dan ini juga terinspirasi dari kabar yang mengatakan bahwa Sehun dan suho pergi ke paris, Dan juga dari postingan fans di instagram dan jadi FF ini.**

 **Bagaimana menurut kalian cerita ini?**

 **Wanna review?**


End file.
